Metroid: Survival
Metroid Survival'' (Japanese:メトロイドサバイバル Metoroido Sabaibaru), is a 3rd person, survival, horror, adventure game in the Metroid series, taking place a few years after the events of Metroid Fusion. Gameplay The gameplay of Metroid Survival is unlike any Metroid game before, being more Survival/horror oriented. The game is set up in a format similar to that of a third person shooter, having all firearms available in the third person along with all melee weapons. Melee weapons are the main new inclusion, with various items around the surroundings Ethan can use as a weapon, no matter how seemingly useless. In addition the game is fully open world having Bioterra-254 be a fully exploitable world, albeit with some areas needing to be unlocked through other means similar to past Metroid games. Story The game starts from the perspective of new character Ethan Combs, a young ex-detective working for the Galactic Federation, who was recently discharged due to reconsideration of his age and relegated to paperwork duties. Ethan is brought along by his friend, an ex-associate, Bruce Mason to help him uncover a conspiracy involving the federation hiding things from the public and other members regarding the events of Metroid Fusion(The FL-2215 incident). Bruce plans to handle all the action as Ethan helps him with the logic of the puzzle. The two begin their mission sneaking onto a high level federation space station in order to steal possible intel. After the trip is successful, the two re-board the ship with Bruce coming to the realization that the federation has been involved with shady business decisions and is using Samus Aran as an excuse. The catch being that Samus Aran doesn’t exist and is simply a made up figure, the federation has been using to validate the genocide of the Metroids and whatever happened during the events of Metroid Fusion known as the FL-2215 incident. Although it first seems like the two successfully completed the first part of their mission, their ship is soon shot down by an unknown party , causing the ship to be sent crashing into the plant ''Bioterra-254. After waking up with injuries from the crash Ethan finds that in the wreckage Bruce was impaled through the chest by a sharp part of the ship’s exterior. Barely alive, Bruce gives Ethan the intel and tells him where to find his weapons in the wreckage explaining in his dying breath that he needs Ethan to get back to the federation and uncover the conspiracy. Left with nothing but a small paralyzation pistol Ethan is forced to explore the dangers of Bioterra-254. Characters * Ethan Combs (Playable) * Bruce Mason * Samus Aran (Playable) * SA-XX * Queen Fallionic Pyro Spider * Mecha Ridley * Adam Malkovich Development Although it's unknown how long the game was in development many fans, reacted poorly to it's initial unveiling citing that the game was too different and again, ditched the series protagonist Samus Aran for a new one. This problem only got worse as new trailers showed characters suggesting that Samus never existed. As fan outcry continued to get louder the game's director specified, "We can't say anything to spoil the experience, but I wouldn't promise myself false ideas, while at the same time challenging my expectations". This cryptic answer would calm many down, while confusing others. Category:Metroid (series) Category:Metroid Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Rated M Games Category:Rated D CERO Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:Survival Games Category:Survival Horror Games